


Love Isn't Etched On The Skin

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, It's supposed to be cute and fluffy, M/M, Not all soulmates are romantic, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: There are three things that Jyn Erso hates most of all:1) Cold tea2) When her roommate/bestfriend/soulmate leaves dirty socks in the living room3) When people assume all soulmates are romanticThe first two she is willing to ignore up to a point when absolutely necessary, but the third makes her want to smack people upside the head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars and Rogue One.
> 
> I don't expect this story to be more than a coupleof chapters. Hopefully you enjoy the twist on the soulmate mark trope.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @serstolas

"Oh aren't you two just adorable!"

Jyn's head snapped up from her book and she scowled at the perky blond waitress as the woman set Jyn's tea and Bodhi's coffee on the table. When she saw the woman's surprised gaze at the scowl, and how blonde's eyes flickered towards the mark on Jyn's right forearm, and the matching mark on Bodhi's right forearm, Jyn heaved a disgusted sigh.

Bodhi shot her a mildly disapproving glance before he addressed the woman. "Thank you for the sentiment, but my soulmate and I aren't dating, we're just friends."

The waitress looked mildly perplexed then blinked, plastering a friendly smile back on her lips. "Well, that's interesting. What can I get you two today?"

Jyn glared at the perky woman as she wandered back towards the kitchen to put in their orders, and Bodhi sighed beside her.

"Jyn, you don't need to glare at everyone who makes that mistake. It's just a common misconception, they don't mean any harm," Bodhi told her.

"It isn't my fault that so many people hold to such archaic and foolish ideas," Jyn snarked back, her eyes fluttering back towards her novel. "Just because people have matching marks on their skin doesn't mean they are destined to fall forever in romantic love and live happily ever after, particularly the happily ever after part."

Bodhi's gaze turned sympathetic, knowing Jyn was thinking of her parents again. Galen Erso had vanished when Jyn was eight, and his wife and romantic soulmate, Lyra Erso, had died only months after. While the physicians insisted it was a bad case of pneumonia, Jyn's adoptive father Saw Gerrera had informed his young charge, rather bluntly, that Lyra had actually died of a broken heart.

Jyn had been terrified of the idea of a romantic soulmate for years after that. That a parent could waste away and die, leaving behind children, because they'd lost their soulmate, bothered Jyn on a deep level. Though Bodhi had reminded her of several cases where that had not happened and the other parent had hung on and raised their children in happy, healthy homes, Jyn's personal experience with romantic soulmates had scarred her.

When Jyn had first met Bodhi in their English Literature class during her second year at the University, the sight of the dusting of three stars on his right forearm had terrified her. She'd avoided him for weeks after that, and it had taken him seeing her sleeve rolled up during open lab in Chemistry a few weeks later to figure out what was going on.

Bodhi had managed to corner her before their Lit class the next day and advised her in no uncertain terms that he had no interest in her as a romantic partner because he was already happily engaged in a relationship with Wedge Antilles. He would always remember the look of relief etched in her expression. 

After several texts over the course of class that day, they'd agreed to meet for coffee that evening. Over several cups of Lavender Earl Gray and black coffee, one sugar, no cream, they'd quickly established that they had a great deal in common: Love of Star Wars and Shakespeare, hatred for getting up early, and a fondness for Maine Coons. Bodhi and Jyn had quickly become friends, reaching best friend status in less than a week. 

The lack of any romantic feelings between the two of them had driven Jyn to research the subject, and a long discussion with a librarian and pulling some articles and an old book from the University library had confirmed that yes, platonic soulmates did exist, though they weren't as common as romantic soulmates.

"I could have told you that," Bodhi replied when she told him about her research. "Just didn't have a word for it." He'd calmly sipped his coffee as Jyn shot him a death glare for a moment, then muttered and looked back down at her tea. He was fairly certain her fear of soulmates had lessened since then, though it had been replaced by frustration at how many people seemed to assume that you had to be soulmates to have a good romantic relationship.

Bodhi now worked as a mechanical engineer for a major corporation, while Jyn was currently pursuing her Masters in Geology. They shared an apartment off campus while Jyn worked part time at Baze Malbus's flower shop. Bodhi's boyfriend Wedge was currently deployed with the military, but he crashed at the apartment whenever off deployment, and Jyn was almost as fond of Wedge as she was of Bodhi.

"We should have gone to the Millennium Falcon instead of this place," Jyn muttered to Bodhi.

Bodhi rolled his eyes. "You're the one who wanted breakfast food instead of bar food tonight." He had to admit she wasn't wrong though. Most regulars at the Falcon were aware of their situation and they rarely heard people assume they were a couple there unless the person had never been to the Falcon before.

Bodhi could still recall the night, four years ago at this point, when it had come up. Wedge had been home and he and Bodhi had been all over each other while Jyn egged them on and peeled the label off her beer.

"Does it ever bug you, Wedge, that your boyfriend is someone else's soulmate?" Han had asked with a frown as he set their drinks down. He'd been annoyed with Jyn because she'd beat him at a game of pool earlier and had been looking to ruffle feathers.

Wedge had given Han a very icy look and Luke Skywalker had leaned over the bar and in a harsh whisper advised Han that Wedge's soulmate had died years ago.

Han had looked a tad bit shame faced and comped them all drinks for weeks afterwards.

"Why is it bugging you right now, anyway?" Bodhi frowned, watching Jyn underline quotes in her novel. "You're usually not quite this bitter about other people's assumptions."

Jyn's eyes flickered to Bodhi's for a moment then back to her book, and he got the impression she was trying to hide behind it. "Scott broke up with me."

"He was an asshole, anyway," Bodhi shrugged. "But why'd he break up with you?"

"He said he couldn't be with someone who was soulmates with another person." 

Bodhi watched the anger flicker in Jyn's eyes and couldn't blame her. "Eh, you're better off without him then." He bumped his shoulder against hers. "If you really are interested in that kind of relationship with someone, it'll come along, eventually. You might meet someone like Wedge, or someone else with a platonic soulmate, or even someone unmarked."

"Still can't help but be jealous of what you and Wedge have, sometimes," Jyn replied, finally lifting her eyes again and setting her book down.

"Why don't you just give dating a break for a few months?" Bodhi suggested. "Spring Semester is almost over. Just try and enjoy your summer for once and see what happens. You've been trying to live by a plan for too long. Go with the flow for once."

"I suppose," Jyn murmured. She took a long sip of tea as she contemplated the idea. 

"Worst that can happen is you don't get laid this summer then maybe meet another cute grad student in the fall," Bodhi grinned.

She elbowed him lightly in the side, but she was smiling again, so Bodhi considered it worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn meets one of Bodhi's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't taken a geology course since my BA days so I apologies for any inaccuracies. Working on my masters in Accounting is -nothing- like the MS in Geology.
> 
> for purposes of this: Bodhi met Luke and Leia through Wedge, and Kay in one of his classes during university.

Jyn rubbed her forehead as she flipped through an article on the shifting plate tectonics of the Pacific rim. She'd been flipping through articles on the subject for the past three hours. An empty tea cup sat at her elbow, reminding her she hadn't had anything to drink in awhile, and while a part of her just wanted to take a break for the rest of the evening, another part insisted she needed at least one more article to review before she could stop for the night.

Undergrad had been so much easier.

The sound of the apartment door swinging open and footsteps drew her from her thoughts and she glanced up to see Bodhi and a tall, lanky man she she vaguely recalled seeing on campus a few times.

"Hey Jyn," Bodhi greeted her, pausing to squeeze her shoulder before he continued on to the kitchen. Jyn gave him a brief smile, though her curious gaze remained on the tall man who stood toeing his shoes off near the door.

"Not gonna introduce us?" she asked her soulmate/roommate.

"Oh, yeah, Jyn, that's Kay, Kay, meeting my soulmate Jyn," Bodhi returned from the kitchen and handed Kay a bottle of beer. "Kay's over for a MST3K marathon."

Jyn's brows creased a moment then she nodded. "That's right, I forgot you said you were having company tonight. Welcome Kay, though don't expect me to get up."

"Bodhi mentioned that you have spent the afternoon studying," Kay responded in a dry tone. "You are being very studious and I would not expect you to stop studying merely because Bodhi invited me over to entertain me with a show that points out the flaws in ridiculous movies."

Well that was a mouthful, Jyn thought as she watched Bodhi and Kay head towards the couch and flip on the TV. Bodhi had always attracted a wide array of friends. Wedge and their friend Luke were lighthearted and easy going. Leia had always seemed too serious for her own good, though Jyn knew that Leia had a wicked sense of humor lurking underneath that polished exterior. Leia was perhaps Jyn's favorite person that she'd met through Bodhi's circle of friends and the two of them had quickly become very good friends themselves.

Jyn sighed and forced herself to continue looking through articles for another half an hour before she saved another for later review. She needed something to drink and eat, and the sound of MST3K and Bodhi's laughter in the other room was beginning to distract her. 

She wandered into the kitchen and put on the tea kettle, waiting for the water to boil as she listened to Kay and Bodhi in the living room. From his comments, Jyn perceived that Kay was one of those people who tended to take most things rather seriously, though he must have some sort of sense of humor if he was watching Mystery Science Theater. 

As she steeped her mint tea, she realized that Kay hadn't said a word about how cute they were, or any other foolish remarks, when Bodhi had introduced her as his soulmate. If Kay knew Bodhi well enough to come over, he was bound to know that Bodhi was in a relationship with Wedge. The gears turned in her mind as she considered this.

Really it wasn't any of her business why or why not Kay hadn't made any remarks, but it still made her curious.

She wandered into the living room with her tea and dropped silently onto the open seat on the couch, on the left corner. Bodhi was in the middle and Kay had his long legs sprawled over the ottoman, occasionally taking sips of his beer and staring intently at the TV.

Jyn snuck glances over at him occasionally as she watched the movie with them, Santa Claus vs the Martians this time. It really didn't strike her as a fall movie, but then Bodhi liked watching a Muppet Christmas Carol in August, even if he never would admit aloud that it was his favorite Christmas movie.

Maybe she was just overthinking things. She'd heard no less than six remarks during the past week over how cute she and Bodhi were together, or how lucky she was to have already found her soulmate at just 23. Kay's silence on the subject wasn't something unusual, and it probably meant that Bodhi had explained the situation to him at some point or another.

The lack of comment was actually kind of nice.

Bodhi glanced at Kay as the credits began to roll. "So we making this a marathon tonight or you need to head home?"

Kay gave a light shrug. "I believe Cassian is spending most of his evening with Leia and Han, so it does not particularly matter what time I get home tonight or not. Though if we are going to have a marathon, we must make popcorn. Cassian has advised me a proper marathon does not exist without popcorn."

Jyn snorted. "I'd have to agree with Cassian, whoever he is, but we don't have any popcorn left. Bodhi and I finished up the last bag earlier this week."

"Then perhaps we should go and procure some?" Kay suggested.

Jyn lifted a brow. "Who uses words like 'procure' in a regular sentence?"

"I do," Kay responded, tilting his head ever so slightly and eyed her as if he were examining an alien life form.

"Oooor, we could all go to the Falcon and meet up with Cassian, Luke, and Leia?" Bodhi suggested, sensing the beginnings of a sass battle between his friend and his roommate. 

"That takes leaving the apartment," Jyn replied.

"Why I do not wish to agree with your soulmate, she is correct," Kay advised him. He and Jyn momentarily glared at each other, though the edges of Jyn's lips kept quirking upward.

"It is familiar territory though, and neither of you get out much," Bodhi shot back. "Come on, you'll love Cassian, Jyn, his sense of humor is right up your alley."

Kay frowned slightly. "I believe you may be correct, Bodhi. Introducing my roommate to your soulmate may either go very well, or very poorly."

"You could just call me his roommate," Jyn eyed Kay.

Kay gave a shrug once more. "Your technical designation is Bodhi's soulmate, even if you are not romantically involved, though many people may incorrectly assume that you are dating."

Jyn took back what she thought earlier. "They do, all the damn time," she growled softly.

Kay shook his head. "It is foolish on the part of strangers to assume that you and Bodhi are romantically involved. Being soulmates only promises that you are compatible in some way, as friends perhaps, not necessarily as romantic partners."

"Huh, maybe I do like you," Jyn said.

"I suppose that is acceptable," Kay replied with a sigh. He nodded towards Bodhi, who seemed to be watching their encounter with fascination. "He has that look, though, that he will not be denied. Do we give in, or continue to argue?"

Jyn smirked. "It might be interesting to try and wear him down, but if we go, we can point it out to him next time he tries to convince us to do something we really don't want to do, and Luke and Leia are there."

Kay nodded. "Very well, I will collect my shoes."

Bodhi was left mildly concerned as his roommate went to get ready, and Kay went to collect his shoes. What exactly had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Cassian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun.

Cassian Andor sighed internally as he watched his friend Leia glare in the direction of her boyfriend and soulmate, who currently stood behind the bar doling out drinks. Cassian wasn't entirely sure what they were fighting about this time, probably something foolish that Han had said in the heat of the moment. Even if he had apologized, Leia could hold onto a grudge longer than a dog with a favorite chew toy.

He was trying to remember why he'd thought it would be a good idea to spend the evening at the Falcon with Leia rather than joining Bodhi and Kay for a MST3K marathon. Then at least he wouldn't have had to deal with the frosty silence of Leia glaring at her boyfriend.

"Want another drink?" Cassian ventured after a few more minutes of silence.

"Beer," Leia muttered, leaning back in the booth.

Cassian shrugged and headed towards the bar, managing to catch Chewie's attention rather than Han's, which guaranteed that Leia would get a full glass of beer, rather than something half full as Han would have been passive aggressively tempted to do. Chewie filled Leia's glass without comment, knowing her order so well he could have done it in his sleep.

"Any idea why they're fighting this time?" Cassian inquired.

Chewie shrugged. "I believe Han made a remark about her being a stuck up princess or something to that effect."

"And she's been glaring at him all night for that?" Cassian sighed.

Chewie lifted a brow. "They almost live to insult each other, Cassian. I think it is more right now that Han resents the fact that she now has a share in the ownership of the Falcon as a result of the loan she gave us to keep the place afloat last year. Han doesn't like being in anyone's debt. She made some remark about decore, and he snapped at her. They'll get over this tiff, eventually."

That explained a lot, Cassian thought. Leia was a practical woman, and she wouldn't just loan someone money, no matter how rich her family was, on a whim. She'd give a lot to charity, but she wouldn't just loan her boyfriend and soulmate money just because. While the Falcon had hit a difficult patch early last year after an electrical fire, it was a fair staple of the community, and Leia would have looked at a loan to improve upon what insurance payout wouldn't cover as an investment. 

Han was a proud man at times, but not too proud to take a loan to save the bar and grill that was more or less his life. He did not, though, like interference from others, and that's exactly what some part of him would have seen Leia's suggestions as. 

Force but those two could be idiots sometimes. If they'd just talked like adults instead of bickered...

"There are some days I am glad I'm not anyone's soulmate," Cassian muttered, his eyes momentarily flickering to his bare arms.

Chewie shrugged. "It works for some. Soulmates aren't necessarily perfect for each other, no matter what the stories say. And you're right, sometimes its better not to be mated. Can you imagine if Kay had a soulmate?"

Cassian suppressed a wince at that. He really liked his best friend, but Kay's rather acerbic personality was not one that many people accepted easily.

Which was why he was surprised to look up and see Kay and a short, green eyed woman entering the bar, Bodhi trailing behind with some amusement in his expression. Kay and the woman were trading clever insults between the two of them, and the worse they got, the more the woman grinned. Even Kay sported a faintly amused smile for a moment.

Cassian followed them as Bodhi lead Kay and the new woman towards Leia's table.

He paused as he saw Leia's eyes snap from Han to the newcomer, and how her frosty expression vanished to one of mirth and welcome. "Jyn, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, school's been kicking my ass," Jyn replied as she slid into the booth beside Leia.

Leia was not often that easy with anyone, Cassian thought as he set Leia's beer in front of her. He found himself curious about this woman. Idly he glanced at her arms, and noticed the matching soulmate tattoo she had with Bodhi instantly.

The woman's expression turned wry as she noted his confused gaze. "Yeah, I know, Bodhi's with Wedge, and he and I are soulmates. Fun all around, isn't it?"

"You two are platonic soulmates then?" Cassian asked. He took a seat on the other side of the booth with Kay.

"You're conjecture is correct," Kay informed him. "Jyn and I were commiserating earlier on the foolishness of those who assume that soulmates must be romantic."

"What your friend said," Jyn's lips quirked into a smirk. "Though I wouldn't say it in as many words. I'm guessing you're Kay's roomate?"

"Yes, Cassian," he offered his hand. "I never really understood the obsession with romanticizing soulmates myself."

"A man after my own heart," Jyn grinned, accepting his hand. "Nice to meet you Cassian, I'm Jyn."

As they were introducing themselves, Bodhi caught the look in Leia's eyes, and he could almost see the plan forming there. Leia was aware of both Cassian and Jyn's strings of failed relationships. When Leia glanced at him, he gave a minute nod, showing he agreed with her inkling.

Even if Cassian and Jyn didn't want to date, he could imagine the two becoming friends, no matter how different they seemed at the onset. Cassian wouldn't be intimated by Jyn's intellect, and might actually be able to keep up with her quicksilver moods.

"That's because you don't have a soulmate," Leia interjected, a faint grin on her face as she eyed Jyn and Cassian.

Jyn gave Cassian a curious look at that statement, but he just shrugged. "Honestly it makes life easier in many ways," he replied. "No particular expectations in the romance department. If I find a girlfriend, it will be on my own terms, not those of a mark on my skin."

"I'll drink to that," Jyn replied. 

Bodhi exchanged a grin with Leia. Yes, this might just go very well indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of friends hang out, grow closer, and deal with the challenges of life
> 
> Meanwhile, Jyn has an internal debate on whether she should ask Cassian out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Rogue One or Star Wars
> 
> A continued thank you to my readers for dealing with long breaks between chapter posts. This fic is a short one, 6 chapters in all, though I may post occasional one shots in the universe. Work and home life have been kicking my butt and free time will become a dream when classes start up again on Tuesday.
> 
> Next up will be a Bodhi/Wedge chapter

Spring semester was winding down and there were just two more months until Summer break, Jyn reminded herself. She would graduate in the Fall, and she had formed enough connections during her internship at Republic Energy that a job there was just about in the bag after she graduated. The company's focus on moving away from oil and coal based energy to things like geothermal and solar had attracted her when she'd first been searching for an internship, and her months there had only solidified her approval of the company.

She shut her textbook and rolled her shoulders, slowly relaxing after hours spent cramming for an exam. Bodhi would be home soon and they'd meet Kay, Leia, Cassian, and Luke at the Falcon as usual for a Friday night.

Since she'd been introduced to Cassian months ago, they'd become fast friends, and she'd count him now as a second best friend, equal to Bodhi and Leia in her mind. There were plenty of times she and Cassian had hung out without the rest of the group - meeting up at the library, catching a movie, a trip to the next town over to see a traveling history exhibit at a museum. 

While a number of people in Cassian's life had encouraged him to aspire to a political or military career, the man had, surprisingly, chosen to become a history teacher. He taught at the local high school and taught as an adjunct history profession at the community college. Jyn's smile softened a moment when she recalled one evening that she and Cassian had gotten buzzed on rum while watching Indiana Jones at his and Kay's apartment and Cassian had expressed his love of working with kids and imparting knowledge to them. High schoolers, he'd informed her, could be jerky little assholes, but they could also be some of the most honest and inquisitive people he'd ever met.

Jyn was beginning to think that Cassian didn't have a single flaw, though Kay had informed her more than once he certainly did, including a habit of keeping secrets. Well, Jyn thought, everyone kept secrets. Bodhi and Wedge were still the only two people who had any idea why she hated the idea of romantic soulmates.

Jyn was just getting out of the shower as she heard the front door open as Bodhi let himself in.

"Hey Jyn, almost ready?" her soulmate's voice drifted through their apartment.

Jyn kneed the bathroom door open, wrapped only in a towel while she fought with tangles in her hair. "Give me another ten minutes and I'll be ready to go," she told him.

Bodhi only nodded, totally unphased by the sight of Jyn in a towel. He'd seen her in every state of dress or undress in their time as roommates. They weren't lovers but neither did they see the big deal about seeing each other naked.

Now seeing Bodhi and Wedge naked together was not something Jyn wanted to see again, not after the one time she'd forgotten to knock when she'd entered Bodhi's room and Wedge had been home on leave.

Dressed in a clean pair of khakis, tshirt, and boots, Jyn met Bodhi at the front door exactly ten minutes later, grabbing her wallet, phone, and keys out of the dish by the door, and lead him out of the apartment.

"So Jyn," Bodhi asked her as the two of them walked towards the Falcon, the weather was too nice to bother driving the mile and a half distance, "When are you going to tell Cassian that you like him?"

Jyn glared up at her best friend. "You won't say a word to him," she growled softly. "Seriously, Bodhi, I don't know if he'd even go for it. We're friends, yeah, good friends, we get each other, but that doesn't mean he wants to date me."

Bodhi rolled his eyes. "Riiight. Jyn, the man is totally gone on you," he informed her. "And damn glad I think that you have a platonic soulmate and not a romantic one. And you can't even use your usual excuse, since Cas doesn't even have a soulmark."

She didn't respond, green eyes instead flickering away, and Bodhi sighed. "Jyn, come on, I know you like him, and I think you want to see if the two of you can be more than just friends. Nor do I think that asking Cassian out on a date is going to ruin your friendship." He paused, tugging her lightly towards him and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know you've been burned, a lot, both by what happened to your parents and relationships in the past, but don't you think he's worth it?"

Jyn bit her lip, not quite bringing herself to look her soulmate in the eye. "Maybe," she said at last.

"Just think about it," Bodhi nudged her softly. "Tonight, we'll hang out with friends, but just think about what you might have to gain if he said yes, alright?"

Neither of them mentioned the conversation again, not when they reached the Falcon, and Jyn slid into the booth beside Luke and Leia while Bodhi joined Kay and Cassian on the other side.

Luke had only started joining them in their Friday night get togethers in the past few months. He was an old friend of Wedge's and had visited the Falcon one night over Winter Break. Luke had just finished his last tour of duty and enlistment in the military, and Wedge had somehow managed to wrangle enough leave to visit Bodhi. Since the aunt and uncle that had raised Luke had passed away in a car accident the year before, he'd had no where to go, and had joined Wedge when Wedge came to see Bodhi and Jyn.

A whirlwind of activity in the next few weeks had revealed that Luke and Leia were actually twins, separated at birth, Leia into the system and later adopted by the powerful Organa family, and Luke to their Uncle Owen, their birth father's stepbrother. Leia had somehow convinced Luke to stay in town after Wedge had to return to service, and over the next few months he'd found a job as as a security consultant and had woven his way into their group of friends.

There was a seriousness about Luke that always made Jyn wonder. She knew he had a soulmark on his arm, but he never talked about it, and Wedge had told Bodhi and her late one evening that Luke had lost his soulmate while they'd both been serving in the military. His life, Jyn thought a little sadly, was littered with tragedy. Maybe somehow sensing a kindred spirit, he and Jyn had formed a quiet friendship, one that never required either of them to say much to each other. They usually just offered each other the company of a friend on days when the past hung heavily over them.

Luke ordered them all a round, smiling slightly at a joke his twin had made as Leia launched into an argument with Kay regarding a bill that was currently working its way through the House and its impact on the rights of workers.

It was no surprise to anyone that Leia was in law school, Jyn thought with a grin and wink at Cassian. Leia was scheduled to take her Bar exam in June after she graduated.

"Kay really is all numbers and logic, isn't he?" Luke murmured to Jyn as they all listened to Kay and Leia spar. 

"He's always been that way," Cassian put in quietly where he sat across from Jyn. "From the moment I met him in high school. He's a math genius."

Eventually Leia and Kay came to an impasse, and as Jyn and Bodhi ordered appetizers for everyone, the conversation changed to final class projects.

"My Professor is insisting I find another hypothesis to test," Kay muttered as he stabbed a chili cheese fry with his fork. 

"It's for a sociology class, isn't it?" Jyn asked. "What is your hypothesis?"

"That statistically, non soulmate couples have a similar degree of happiness as soulmated couples," Kay informed her. "My research and several published studies support it, but she insists that Soulmate couples have a much higher degree of happiness."

"Oh Force," Jyn rolled her eyes. "Are you joking? What an old fashion opinion. I mean, look at Bodhi and Wedge, they're perfectly happy as a non soulmated couple."

"The only couple in our group of friends that is soulmated are Han and Leia," Kay agreed. "Bodhi and Wedge are quite happy, neither Luke nor I are interested in relationships at this time, and you and Cassian seem to fit quite seamlessly together."

"I-What?" Jyn flushed scarlet at Kay's words, and Cassian, who had just taken a swig of beer, started choking on his drink. Bodhi pounded him firmly on he back until he recovered.

Leia's expression looked like a gleeful pixie, Luke seemed mildly amused, and Bodhi was shooting Jyn an 'I told you so' look as Jyn and Cassian stared at Kay, looking pretty much anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry," Kay frowned, looking vaguely confused. "Are you and Cassian not dating? Your behaviors fall into the classical pattern of dating. You fall asleep on each other on the couch watching movies, you have been on many date like outings, you both like each other.."

"Er Kay, no, Jyn and I aren't dating," Cassian finally managed, his brown eyes almost nervous, Jyn noted.

"But you would like to," Kay made it a statement.

Jyn coughed, her gaze finally lifting to meet Cassian's, and she saw something like guarded hope there.

Maybe her soulmate was right.

Taking a deep breath, Jyn said, "Cassian, would you like to date me? Like, have a relationship?"

The smile that bloomed on his face, Jyn thought was totally worth it, as Cassian reached across the table and took one of Jyn's hands in his own. He kissed the back of her hand. "I would like that very much, Jyn," he told her.

Jyn was vaguely aware of money changing hands as she leaned across the table and felt Cassian's warm lips pressing back against her own as she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a Wedge and Bodhi chapter, or at least a chapter about Bodhi and Wedge's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars or Rogue one

Saturday night and Bodhi found himself alone on the couch in the apartment he shared with Jyn, eying the Netflix menu in a vaguely moody way. Jyn and Cassian were out on a date, Kay was studying, and Bodhi wasn't quite in the mood to go down to the Falcon to watch Leia and Han either fight or make heart eyes at each other. 

Truth was, he missed Wedge something fierce. Long distance relationships weren't easy, though he'd known what he was signing up for when he'd started dating Wedge after Wedge had been in town visiting Leia during one holiday season a few years ago. He'd, admittedly, fallen almost instantly for the pilot, and when Wedge's two-week visit was finished, they'd decided to try their hand at a long distance relationship. Emails, instant messaging, texts, and Skype calls kept their relationship alive in a way. Bodhi's desire to spend time with Wedge in any capacity, and his love for the man, had not wavered in the almost three years they'd been together.

Perhaps, he thought as he took a long swig of beer and scrolled through the Netflix menu, he was being more morose than usual because of the timing. During their last Skype, Wedge had mentioned the active service portion of his enlistment was coming to an end within the next few months and he was contemplating his course of action when his two years of IRR came up. Their discussion had included the possibility of Wedge moving in with Bodhi and Jyn, or whether it would be better to stay near the base he was currently posted at.

Bodhi knew what he wanted, but he also knew careerwise, Wedge might have more opportunities if he remained near a base. There was a Navy base within a three-hour drive of Yavin City, and it would certainly allow the two of them to see more of each other than they had while Wedge had been stationed on the opposite coast. Some part of Bodhi selfishly wanted Wedge to move here, though he was considering uprooting his own life to move nearer to a base if that was the route Wedge chose. 

He'd miss Jyn dearly. The connection between soulmates, romantic or platonic, was always stronger when they maintained close proximity. Bodhi's bond and friendship with Jyn was particularly strong, and she was an integral part of his life. Wedge had known that and easily accepted it when they'd begun dating.

Bodhi had remained silent on his preference for Wedge to move here, despite Jyn's insistence that he needed to tell his boyfriend exactly how he felt.

"I might be a queen at keeping shit hidden," Jyn told him in her blunt way. "But this kind of thing is way too important for you to keep quiet about. If there's one thing I've learned from Cassian, keeping quiet about the important shit is a grade a way to have a fight about it later on." She'd looked vaguely guilty when she'd said that. In the six months she and Cassian had been dating, after Kay's unintentional nudging, they'd had a couple spectacular rows, and Bodhi knew each and every one of them boiled down to either miscommunication or lack of communication.

Jyn was right, he knew it, he just wasn't sure how to bring it up to Wedge. 

He'd just settled on season 2 of _Supernatural_ when he heard a light knock at the front door of the apartment. Jyn would have just let Cassian and herself in with her key, so he wasn't sure who it was. Rolling off the couch, Bodhi opened the front door. 

He blinked once at finding Luke standing there was a six-pack. "Thought you might need some company," the blond told him in a light tone as Bodhi stepped aside to let him in. "Wedge mentioned his upcoming transfer to IRR status last time he and I talked." Luke shot Bodhi a knowing look as he passed the other man to put the beer in the fridge. Luke settled onto the couch with Bodhi has he had a hundred times before since moving to Yavin City, as if this were just an ordinary Saturday night they were spending in each other's company.

"So you going to tell him your preference?" Luke asked casually as Bodhi hit play on the remote.

Bodhi grunted. "Jyn talked to you."

Luke tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Yes. And she's right. I've been friends with Wedge for a long time, Bodhi, and I know how much he cares about you. You play a major role in his life and he values your opinion on his decisions. He can't consider your opinion before he makes a decision if you won't tell him what it is."

Bodhi muttered softly under his breath as he kept his gaze resolutely on the screen. It wasn't as if six months ago he hadn't been telling Jyn point blank she needed to tell Cassian how she felt, but when it came to his boyfriend's actual future and how much it would affect both their lives, he found it more difficult to speak up. Luke let a few episodes of the show pass without comment, the two of them turning to poking fun or discussing various aspects of the show while they drank beer and ate leftover hummus and pretzels. 

It was almost midnight when Jyn and Cassian returned to the apartment, the two of them smiling softly at each other and exchanging quiet greetings with Bodhi and Luke before vanishing into Jyn's bedroom. Luke shot another knowing look after them and smirked. "Somehow I imagine you and Jyn getting a duplex, you and Wedge can live on one side, she and Cassian can live on the other." He glanced at his watch and patted Bodhi on the shoulder. "I've got to scoot, meeting Leia for breakfast early tomorrow. Just think about what Jyn and I said, Bodhi." His expression turned serious. "Biggs and I, Wedge and Norra, none of us had that shot at a long future together, but you and Wedge do. It doesn't take soulmates to make a happy future, but it does take two people who actually communicate with each other and share their thoughts on that future."

Bodhi wasn't quite sure how long he remained on the couch after that, ignoring any noises he heard from Jyn's room, and lost in his own thoughts.

He found himself draining his beer and moving back towards his room, booting up his laptop, and signing into Skype. He found he wasn't entirely surprised when he saw Wedge was on.

He started a call with his boyfriend, watching Wedge's pleased countantance flicker over the laptop screen.

"Good evening, love," Wedge greeted him, still three hours behind Bodhi. "You doing alright?" A faint frown flickered over his lips as he took in Bodhi's expression. "What's wrong, Bodhi?"

Bodhi took a deep breath, Jyn and Luke's words playing in his head. "I wanted to talk to you, about what you're going to do when you transfer to IRR status."

"Fire away," Wedge told him, serious tone belaying the light words.

"I know we've talked, and you've considered moving here, or maybe moving to the opposite coast so we're closer, though you're still close to a base." Bodhi balled his fist on his thigh. "Wedge, Love, I want you to move here."

Bodhi felt a wave of relief at the soft smile that lit Wedge's face. "I'd like nothing better, sweetheart," Wedge told him. "I've been leaning towards it, but I wasn't entirely sure how you felt about it, given that we've been long distance pretty much our entire relationship."

"I want you close by, I want to wake up next to you every morning and see you ever night," Bodhi told him, finding more courage. "I love you, Wedge."

Wedge arched a brow. "You asking me to move in with you, Bodhi?"

Bodhi may have flushed a little, but he smiled. "I think I am, Wedge."

"I love you too, Bodhi, and nothing would make me happier," Wedge replied.

They talked late into the night and early morning, Bodhi eventually falling asleep leaning back on his pillow, listening to Wedge talk, secure now in the though that soon his love, his boyfriend, would be coming home.

~~~

"So, I'm thinking of moving in with Kay and Cassian," Jyn informed Bodhi as the two of them sat across from each other at their usual table at the Falcon.

Bodhi tilted his head at her statement. "Well," he considered. "At least you wouldn't be too far away, few minutes drive, a bit over half an hour walk. Though how would Kay feel about the noise you and Cassian make."

Jyn tossed a fry at him. "Kay has already invested in a pair of noise-canceling headphones. I suppose Cassian could move in with us, but I figure it makes more sense for me to move in with them, and Wedge can move in with you."

"You know I'm not chasing you off, right?" Bodhi asked, tone faintly concerned.

Jyn snorted and she took his hand in hers for a moment. "Bodhi, Cassian and I have never felt you've wanted to chase us off, but you and Wedge have had a long distance relationship the entire length of it. Cassian and I both think you two might appreciate some time completely alone with each other." She grinned wickedly. "I already know how loud you can be from some of those Skype calls you've had with him."

Bodhi refused to blush and give Jyn any satisfaction, so instead, he took a long swig of his beer. 

"When are you thinking of moving?" Bodhi inquired as Jyn merely smirked at him.

"Probably this weekend," Jyn replied. "Get the may stuff moved out Saturday and Sunday."

"Jyn, that's only a two-day notice!" Bodhi protested, glaring at his soulmate. 

"Yeah well, I thought maybe-" Jyn gave him a Cheshire cat grin as a familiar, well-loved voice continued.

"You might want to spend more time alone with me," Wedge finished as he appeared next to the booth, a bouquet of white daisies in hand. He presented them to an astonished Bodhi as he slid into the booth next to his boyfriend. "Hello love."

Bodhi snapped out of his momentary stupor, hand curled around the daisy stems, as he launched himself into Wedge's arms and kissed his boyfriend soundly. He was vaguely aware of Luke wandering over and remarking to Jyn how the surprise had been successful, a hint of smugness in his friend's voice.

He'd address that later. For now, Bodhi was just happy that his boyfriend was home to stay, at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an epilogue. Thank you to all my readers for your kudos and comments and I hope you enjoyed this take on the soulmate trope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars or Rogue One. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @serstolas

"I am pleased that this is the last box from the truck," Kay announced as he set a cardboard box labeled "books" just inside the living room of Jyn and Cassian's new abode. 

"Pleased, huh?" Jyn snarked at him as she emerged from behind a high stack of boxes at the other end of the room.

Kay gave her a look that was almost fond. "Yes, Jyn Erso, fond. I have spent the past two hours assisting you, Luke, and Cassian in unloading an extraordinary number of boxes from the moving van. I an pleased that there are no more boxes to unload."

"Now begins the real challenge," Luke put as he entered the room from the kitchen and handed Kay a bottle of water. "Unpacking."

Jyn resisted the urge to groan, knowing that Cassian would want to start organizing almost immediately. "That's going to take weeks." Still, she thought as she looked around her and Cassian's new living room, it was worth it. She and Cassian had bought their first place together, a place they could decorate and change as they saw fit. After living with Kay and Cassian for a little over a year and a half in their apartment, she and Cassian had agreed they needed their own space.

Luke surveyed the living room and glanced towards the far left wall with a smirk. "Duplex, did I call it or what?"

Jyn shot him a questioning look and Luke laughed. "The night Bodhi told Wedge he wanted Wedge to move here, I told him that I could see you and he buying the sides of a duplex and sharing it. I was right. Fate or something."

Kay snorted. "Merely an educated guess on your part, Luke. There is no such thing as fate." He glanced at Jyn. "I shall follow Cassian to the Uhaul center so that he can return the truck. There had best be pizza when we return. You did promise to pay me in pizza."

Jyn hide a smile. "There will be pizza, Kay. Veggie?"

"Yes, please." Kay nodded and headed back out the front door.

Jyn pulled out her cellphone, ordering pizza via website as Luke began moving boxes off the couch so they could actually sit down. Once pizza was ordered Jyn collapsed onto one end of the couch as she watched Luke. "Maybe it was fate, or something else," she mused. "It did work out nicely, the duplex going up for sale at the same time that Bodhi, Wedge, Cassian, and I were house hunting. I had hoped but didn't expect we'd be neighbors."

Bodhi and Wedge had moved into the other side of the duplex the weekend before, and had promised to come over tomorrow to help Jyn and Cassian begin unpacking. They were visiting Wedge's sister today so hadn't been there for the unload.

"You and Bodhi got pulled together for a reason," Luke told her lightly. "Everything else might have been fate trying to be kind to all of you."

"I can toast to that," Jyn replied, holding up a water bottle. "Now help me find plates in the mess that is my kitchen."

An hour later they were all sprawled on either the couch or an uncovered arm chair, drinking beer and picking at the remains of their pizza. Jyn leaned into Cassian's side as he slipped an arm casually about her waist. That was one thing she loved about their relationship: their gestures of love were simple and everyday. Neither needed grand gestures or elaborate events to make them happy. Cassian and Wedge easily accepted the soulbond between Bodhi and Jyn, knowing it wasn't a romantic one, and despite the occasional stupid comment from an outsider, there was no jealousy there.

She and Bodhi were in relationships they had chosen, they'd fallen in love under their own will, and no soulmark was going to be the end all be all of their romantic relations.

They finally saw Luke and Kay out. The friendship between those to was amusing, Jyn thought, and it would certainly be put to the test when Luke moved into Kay, Jyn, and Cassian's old apartment as Kay's new roommate. Cassian had suggested at first that Kay might prefer living alone, but Kay informed him that he'd lived so long with a roommate it would be odd otherwise, and Luke's old lease had just run up.

They put the leftovers away and slowly crept upstairs, hand in hand, moving towards their room. It wasn't much beyond their bed, dressers, and boxes, but it was _their_ master bedroom in _their_ own home. Jyn cut open a box and dug around for a few until they found sheets and made their bed. Jyn was glad to shed clothing down to her tshirt and underwear and relax for the rest of the night.

She watched him as he pulled their toiletries out of a bag and retrieved his toothbrush and tooth paste. The actions were so mundane, but it struck Jyn at just how happy she was here. She and Cassian had their moments, but they made their relationship work.

It didn't take a soulmark for romance to work, it took effort from both parties.

"You know I love you, right?" she said softly as she looked at him.

Cassian's forehead crinkled a bit as he smiled. "I love you too Jyn. There's no where else I'd rather be."

When they lay in the dark together awhile later, Cassian's arms firmly around Jyn as he spooned her, and her head resting on his arm, she said, "You know, I was afraid of romance, and of soulmarks, for so very long, after what happened to my parents. But then I met Bodhi and realized it didn't have to define your entire life. I'm free to love as I will. Love isn't etched on the skin."

"No, love isn't etched on the skin," Cassian agreed, kissing the tip of her ear. "It is etched on the heart."


End file.
